Talk:Goku VS Kirby/@comment-30761642-20170314143923/@comment-31200947-20170401002542
>"It's not consistent" 1. Unlike in an anime, what you see in a game isn't proof of consistency or not for obvious reasons. 2. Thanks to power scaling, it can be said that Kirby is consistent. In this page is absolutely impossible to prove that Kirby is Universe Level but they have all his characters at Multi-Solar System level via power scaling with Dark Nebula (which is insane, in my opinion). 3. Out of that... He is consistent (I just copy and paste all the evidence I had in another page): In kirby & the amazing mirror he defeat Master Hand and moments later defeat Master and Crazy Hand at the same time, defeat Dark Mind who was not only more powerful than them but has the feat of corrupt the mirror world (a whole dimension). Dark Mind was disastrous in pieces of glass, moments later he regenerated and returned to fight and lose and the process was repeated for a while until he showed his true form, presumably more powerful. Kirby also defeat Dark Meta Knight twice, that's important later. In kirby super star ultra kirby defeats Marx Soul who absorbed the power of NOVA, the comet that can grant wishes. Many say that the fight takes place in a universe created by Marx (with good arguments; the background is completely distorted and the ground is identical to Marx's wings) the thing is that it explodes in Kirby's face after beating Marx and he is well. In Meta Knightmare Ultra in the description while playing it is said that the sword of MK has unlimited power, which is a mistranslation: 星のカービィ ウルトラスーパーデラックス 剣にやどるは むげんのパワー おともにナイトをしたがえて ぎんがの果てまで しゅぎょうのたびだ! in this part "剣にやどるは むげんのパワ" Says that the sword has infinite power. Let's not forget that Kirby can withstand many attacks by that sword, and Galacta Knight, "the strongest warrior in the galaxy" who Kirby and MK defeated (on separate occasions). And Dark MK the same, he even defeat MK. In kirby returns to dream land is the most known feat of all... seriously they speak here and here of unlimited power, and here, here and here of Magolor being a universal threat. But I also found this theme with a pretty interpretable name. And remember: Magolor survived the annihilation of his dimension in his base form, compares that with the crown placed / Magolor Ex and Magolor Soul form. Also when fighting Landia she also possessed the crown. Also Galacta Knight is also in this game. In kirby triple deluxe... Do you remember Hypernova Kirby? It was mistranslation; is "Big Bang Kirby" with the power of the big bang, that thing that created the universe. You can say "well the game definitely doesn't show something like that", which is only a game mechanic as the description of the ability says and Nintendo every time they talk about it. (They don't say specifically that, you give the idea). Well Sectonia (the final boss) absorbs 4 of those fruits that transform Kirby into Big Bang Kirby, and he defeats it only with just one fruit and without having that in the majority of the fight. Also DDD defeats Dark MK in this game, but I guess it's not important because he's already universal level, right? In kirby planet robobot crazy shit happens. Kirby defeats 3 DDD clones equal or superior in power (Interpret that as you want). A MK clone. Another NOVA with "Nearly Infinite Power"... Which is not really much, but it had many forms (I correct myself; Nearly Infinite is only a mathematically inappropriate form of saying infinite, since it remains immeasurable). That machine can apparently open an extra-dimensional portal that transcends space-time. But the most important thing is in MK; MK defeated clones of Swordman Dark Matter and Sectonia (and the true Galacta Knight, again) proving that the two of them can withstand several attacks of that sword with infinite power. Resist that for Sectonia in its base form is good and all but it is more interesting see the scale of power with Swordman Dark Matter: Swordman Dark Matter < Dark Matters < 0/Zero (Creator of the dark matters, he can literally shoot them like projectiles.) < 0²/Zero-Two. (And at some point Dark Nebula because in Japanese he is "Dark Zero") Also apparently Galacta Knight is able to cut a few meters from the universe to attack by launching a different timeline from another dimension... (If you ask me, this looks more Universal Level than Doomsday breaking the Phantom Zone.) ((The Dark Matters and 0 are very old final bosses in Kirby, so there you have your consistency. I use power scaling but only in the most solid way possible. Also I can definitely scale almost any Kirby character with that, but I decide not to interpret it that way.))